Killing Joke
by SavageLilligant
Summary: An origin story inspired by the killing Joke. Deku and Toga clash one more time.


Hello, I'm back long story short it feels good to write again. I have maybe two more little stories lined up, before going back to my old stories.

" **A hero must protect society with a smile, stand against any foe to prove that justice will always prevail." Most of our conversations ended this way, I knew everything about the legend, but never the man. So as time went on and it became clear that he was not going to last long in this world I decided to finally get to know him. I would always asked All Might all sorts of questions regarding my future, and how I can become a great hero, but eventually I started asking about his own past. What trials and tribulations did the great all might face to become the hero we all grew up with. One day I asked him about villains and what does he thinks makes a villain.**

" **Well young Midorya despite fighting for the side of evil, we can never hate our enemies. A villain is not born evil, instead he is born into a world that, just like us, he wishes to change. We think of ourselves as so much more than them, that we forget that just like us they are Idealist. They want something from this world, and who are we to stop them. A villain will always create change, and it is our job to save as many people as we can, and keep hope alive wherever it banishes. Who knows sometimes a villain can become a extension of who you are, a part of you that sees the world the same way you do, but crosses that line you never can." All Might seemed taken back why his own words, "Young Midoriya a true villain can see something in you, that you are scare to face, we don't fight them because we are scared, we fight them because we know that the world does need changing, but we're willing to look for another solution."**

" **I see, say who is your arch nemesis?" He simply responded, "All for One," but that was not the answer I was expecting. I mean what was I expecting, of course, All Might didn't have a villain like that, someone who he hates, someone who hates him. Someone whom he fought for so long that they have become linked. A person that crosses the line he can't, the line I can't…**

 **Ever since that day I always wondered if I'll ever encounter someone who I can consider an ach nemesis.**

The sounds of thunder echoed through the room waking up Izuku, better known as the hero Deku, from his deep sleep. However, it was not the thunder that woke him, but a dream, that nightmare that has been hunting him for the last couple of days now. It has already been a few years, but his house still feels just as empty without her. Pictures of her have long since been taken down, and placed in a scrapped book. Deku never feared death, but recently he started to have dreams about how his battles with a certain villain could lead to his downfall. These dreams have hunted him for the last few days, but he found solace in the fact that that person is in jail and will never harm anyone ever again.

Now a full time hero Izuku is a far cry from the cry baby that flooded the room with tears. All might left him before he could master One for All, though he is still strong, if he had to placed a number on it he would be around 57% when it came to mastering One For All. Pretty good huh, anyway Izuku woke up in his apartment, a three room area with a massive living room, kitchen, and bathroom. It might not be that impressive when considering the other heroes, but it's great for him, he even gets a great view of the city since his floor is almost at the top of the building. Good enough for him to have an amazing view, but not high enough to be consider VIP. Despite being a fresh face hero Izuku was already getting a lot of attention from his early work during his time at U.A, but he, just like everyone else, still needed to pay his dues. After getting his house mostly cleaned up, it was time for him to head out to work. Walking along causally with pedestrians sounds like a breeze, unfortunately Izuku was tackled to the ground by his fans as soon as he walked out of his apartment complex.

Despite the assault, Izuku walked with a spring on his step because he finally became a symbol, and nothing could ever change that, not even that dream. It was always the same he would find himself facing off against that villain, and the two would exchange words before dealing a finishing blow on each other, his last image was the dead face of that person. His heart started to thump harder than normal, a feeling he recognized not as fear, but something else that he hasn't felt since.

"Nuh uh, Twice is the best villain," said a little boy surrounded by his friends.

"No way Red Rocket is faster, and he doesn't need to take his time to measure a hero to win," retorted the other boy.

"Rocket has to hold his breath to break the sound barrier a drawn out fight would kill him."

As usual Izuku managed to mumble his way to work, and without a second though he found himself in front of his Hero Agency. The only thing that snapped him to reality was the sound of the children arguing. "Since when is playing the villain so popular?" questioned Izuku while walking inside.

Suddenly, a third kid appeared challenging the other two. "Oh yeah none of them could hold a candle to the red Queen herself, Toga Himiko!"

That name froze Izuku on his track. Toga Himiko, one of the most dangerous people he ever met, the graveyards she filled with just a single knife, time only made her more dangerous, but she is locked up, and yet, "Morning Deku, how are you," Uraraka greeted him as soon as he entered the office, a hero agency Iida, and Izuku started happily named the Grand Torino Agency.

"Hey Uraraka, how's it going?"

"Great."

"Cool how about…"

"Iida is on patrol," said Uraraka, "but don't prepare anything just yet, it is time for you to do to do some actual desk work mister #1 hero."

"I'm not number one Uraraka," said Izuku. It's true he is a great hero, but that tittle has long been held by others who Izuku knows have done more to deserve the tittle, for now 4th is a good number.

"It's just a matter of time, anyway your reputation won't free you from all this paper work, now go get ready so we can get some coffee later."

"Sounds like a plan," said Izuku. The symbol of justice now found himself hunch on his desk writings as much as he could. Paper work for heroes meant filling a detail account of what happened during the hero's time stopping a criminal. The documents are sent to the police station where they are reviewed if anything contradicts the evidence, or testimonies, the hero is then force to appear in court to recount events and testify against the criminal. However, if the report matches the police findings then the hero does not have to worry about going to court, which is always a great relive for any hero, quirk or not no one likes jury duty. Even though the city needs protection, a hero knows that paper work is the most important part of the job because good paper works means more free time to help anyone in need, or free time to relax.

Izuku was always a fan of writing detail descriptions of anything, just look at his old hero journal. So a little bit of paperwork meant nothing to him. However, he was still hunted by last night's dream, the idea that he could have such an intense connection with someone that they could end up killing each other. The thought scared him, he does not want to kill anyone, and he rather not die himself, but if that is the path he is walking along with…

"Deku!" said a voice snapping him back to reality.

"Uraraka… hi," said Izuku with his usual stutter.

"You didn't get any paper work done huh?"

"Well," responded Izuku looking at the piles of papers in his desk. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"You've been a little off today Deku, what's with you?" Uraraka didn't wait for a response, instead she saw his face and instantly knew what to do next. "I know lets go for lunch."

"Sure lunch sounds good." The duo quickly left for the afternoon arriving at a local brunch spot. The two took their seats ordering as fast as possible so that they can spend as much time talking. "I can't believe we have been doing the hero thing for 8 years now, you know."

"Yeah feels a lot longer when you count our little adventures back in school," said Uraraka taking a sip of her drink, non alcoholic of course if she gets drunk, and use her powered on herself she would not be able to control the amount of throw up that would come out.

"Yeah," Izuku started to think about those day when he was still learning how to even tap into 1% of One for All, and the time he met her.

"Deku?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay, you've been acting strange for a while, is anything up?"

"Can't hide anything from you huh, actually I was thinking Uraraka, do you have an arch nemesis?"

"Huh, now that I think about no, not really. Why?"

"Well I've been having these dream, that me and my nemesis will end up killing each other, and to be honest I know is dream, but the thought kinda scares me."

"But All for One is dead, right?"

"That's just it, All for one's rival wasn't All Might nor I, it was One for all. We were just the latest pawns meant to continue the fight, even Tomura was just a tool for All for One to get his plan across the world. No I mean my real arch nemesis, someone who I can never bring down, some one who hurt me, as much as I hurt her…" Izuku stopped after letting that part slip out.

"Her, Deku you mean Toga Himiko."

"Yep, no one has ever cause so much harm to the city, just to get to me, her twisted sense of justice is evil, and her idea of the perfect world, means she will try to kill anyone in her way. I can't let her go on, but I'm scared that one day we, we…" Izuku notice that Uraraku placed hands above his.

"Deku, even though you're one of the best heroes in the world, you are still the most peaceful guy I know. I know all the things that she did to you, not even I have it in my heart to forgive her, after… well anyway, she has been locked her up for almost two years. I think this is the perfect chance you are ever going to get to find a solution, just go and talk to her."

"You think she'll listen."

"I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Uraraka, anyway enough about me, how about you. How's the wedding going?"

"Oh perfect everything is going according to plan, so our June day is possible."

"Man, who would have thought… Iida is a lucky guy."

"I still remember when he confessed his feeling. Oh, he offered my parents an all expense paid trip to Hawaii, he said he won it in a contest, even though we both knew he was never a gambler."

"What did he say… You always wanted to say thank to your parents, and I know that you've been saving money for a new car. I don't want you to choose so as your friend I will sacrifice my tickets and give them to you," said Izuku. "Oh man he was lying out of his teeth," the two could not stop laughing at Iida's antics.

"It was very sweet, and I never notice anything. Then he hands me flower that he personally organize by color, and…"

"And you couldn't stop laughing because of Iida, being Iida."

"I'm so happy Deku, and I know you haven't lost your smile yet, so go talk to her and maybe you'll finally find peace. Anyway lets go looks like it might start to rain," said Uraraka.

(Somewhere in Town)

Two figures were standing in front of an old church from the days before the quirks. The night sky reflected over the statues creating a beautiful, yet sad reminder of a time long passed.

"Hhm God, I wonder if giving us these powers was him saving, or forgetting about us?" ask one of the figures.

"Yeah, well I don't know about that, but this sure is a find location. You will love setting camp here," said the landlord.

"Yeah this will do, it's a little rundown for my taste, but my boys will fix it up."

"Yeah, yeah sure. So what is the occasion anyway? You told me you're hosting an event."

"A wedding, I still can't believe it I will tie the knot. You know for the longest time I thought that I would never find happiness, but you know how it is once you find that special someone… you just want to hold him tight and never let go… Till death do us part, and all that," said the man as his smile started to creep out the land lord.

"Right, well congratulation, a wedding is pretty expensive. Now about payment, cash I believe is what we agreed on."

"About that," said the figure pulling out a knife, "I was hoping for freebee."

"Buddy you must have some pair of balls if you think I am just going to bend down and let you pull one over on me." Suddenly the landlord's arms changed to a platinum color. "Let's go!" The landlord started to run towards the figure. Closing the distance between them he started to throw quick jabs before jumping back. Once far enough the landlord smirk pointing his arms towards the figure. Suddenly the figure's knife started to shake, and so did a few items around them. "What can I say, I have a magnetic personality." All the junk started to move towards him. "Looks like you lost your little toy," he said waving the knife around.

The figure started to smile before leaping high and landing behind the man before kicking him. "So you got some fight in ya," said the landlord recovering from the kick. "Now die…" suddenly he fell to his knees.

"Hehehe, you know I have long since adapted to different forms of torture, but I just can't escape old reliable," said the figure picking up the knife as small powder started to slip out of the handle. "What can I say I am just a very clingy girl."

"What are you," said the landlord before by puking blood.

"I knew about your quirk, so I coated a little bit of poison ready to enter your lungs whenever you got all comfy."

"You bastard," said the man.

"Oh no that is where you are wrong. I am whatever I want to be," said the figure as his face started to melt. "But for now I want to be the bride."

"Toga Him…" Toga stabbed the man leaving him on the ground. A car started to park near the church, as a group of very interesting looking characters came out all sporting the broken heart logo.

"Hi babies!"

"Yo madam, um so what do you want us to do?"

"Well I want all of you to get fitted for tuxedoes, go get haircuts, and get ready because this is going to be a great wedding, all I need is for the best man's blessing."

 **God, I wonder if giving us these powers was him saving, or forgetting about us**

 **She was born is cruel world, however, there was no doubt that she was loved. Quirks were not simply given by chance. A child inherits the power from his parents. She still remembers those spring morning.**

" **Honey dinner time!" yelled her mother.**

 **They lived secluded, in the woods near the village, she never attended school back then. Instead she would run around the forest, collecting bugs, and playing around the pond. As free as she felt her parents never let her go to the town, they never told her why, but she knew that going to town meant something bad was going to happen.**

 **She could still remember the gun shots she heard every morning, that meant that her father caught dinner. She remembers running toward the gunshot finding her father standing next to the dying animal. The sound of the animal gasping for air. "Honey," said her father before turning to the animal. "Sorry about that, I don't like guns, there is always a chance you miss." Her father pulled out a knife killing the animal with a small poke. "There, clean. Come on honey," he knew he scared her, but he knew she needed to learn. Either way he still took her in his arms and carried her all the way back.**

" **I love you daddy."**

" **Me too honey," together the duo walked back home. Those were the happy sounds she remembers. The gunshots that meant that dinner was ready, however, there were the other sounds. The ones she heard in the middle of the night that her parents did not tell her. She didn't care about the other gunshots, about the other screams, she didn't care because she was happy, and life was easy.**

The storm started to pick up as all the heroes went home. Uraraka arrive to her apartment after a long day. Waiting for her was Iida, having predicted her tardiness, Iida canceled their reservations, and quickly started to cook dinner. Once she arrived she was greeted by great food and wine. "Welcome back," said Iida.

"Wow, how long did this take?"

"Not long, I am pretty fast when I have to be," joked Iida.

"Was that a joke?" Uraraka smiled as the two settled down on their seats. An hour later the two sat on the couch simply enjoying each other's company, Uraraka finishing the last of the wine, while Iida was looking at some old picture.

"That's stain right?"

"Yep, it seemed that after he was defeated all these psychos came crawling out of nowhere." Iida's arms were shaking, the scars from that night never really healed. The day stain was caught meant the rise of villainy.

"Hey," said Uraraka taking his hand. "You did a good job, you're a hero that your brother can look up to."

"Thank you."

Knock, Knock.

"I'll get it," said Uraraka.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you just sit there, and don't finish that wine." Uraraka opened the door with a big smile. "Hello…"

The next few moments happened so fast that Iida was not able to keep up. First came the loud bang, than his head turned only to find his fiancé in the ground in a pool of her own blood. "So messy," said the shadow entering the room.

"You!" yelled Iida. "Why!"

"Heehe, HAHAHA," laughed Toga.

"I'll kill you," Iida started to rev up his engine, however, the shock of what just occurred made him hesitate for a small moment, where Toga took advantage. She quickly stabbed him with a drug to knock him out.

"Take him my babies." Two more men entered the room taking Iida with them. Toga turned to Uraraka and started to smile. "My I knew he lived here, but you. How scandalous, unfortunately I only have one invitation. You really made something of yourself sweety, life must be so easy for you. Well see ya, I would stay, but I hate the smell of gun powder, and I am very busy," said Toga.

(Prison)

Izuku arrive to the prison just to be bombarded by different officers with questions about his arrival. After clearing the air, Izuku was escorted to the lower levels in the women's ward. Each prisoner at this point were locked up in separate room, where they could never see the light of day.

"I hate this place," said the officer.

"Hey Deku I see you baby."

"Is that Deku, come here baby."

"Honey we have some business."

"Savages," said the officer, "Anyway her room is this way, after you caught her, we were able to link her to a few small murders, if you want backup interrogating her, is not like she'll ever cooperate."

"I am not here for that," said Izuku. "Mind locking the door." The figure on the room was covered by shadows. A table was placed in front of her so she could draw hearts. Izuku sat in front of her on the other side of the small table. "Hi…" No answer. "I was thinking about you recently. About us, how this is going to end… are you going to kill me, or am I going to kill you. You know I don't want that to happen, but this relationship between us, it's dangerous. We've been through so much, and I don't want to die, but I don't want to lose you either without knowing that there was a chance that all this could be avoided. I just want to know that I reached out to you." Tears started to flow down his face, but as hard as he tried to talk she was not responding. "Listen to me," said Izuku grabbing her hand, noticing bruises. "What," Izuku grabbed the imposter. The light finally revealed a woman with her mouth closed, covered in bruises, crying her eyes out. "Where is she?"

Suddenly an officer arrived running at full speed, "Deku! You need to see this."

Izuku ran toward his car driving as fast as he could to the hospital. The rain coming down as small memories started flooding back.

 **The day came by fast, when all that she knew changed. A rock broke her window waking her up, as her mother ran to her room. "Toga!"**

" **Mommy?"**

" **Come here," she lifted the little girl, and carried her all the way downstairs. Once they reached the first floor she saw it, a man with his head smashed by a hammer, and her father eating the heart of the man. Each bite seemed to be healing him, "Toga!" before he could comfort his daughter another rock was thrown breaking another window.**

 **The crowd outside yelling, "Monster, burn them all!"**

" **Honey take Toga," said the mom, handing Toga to her father. "I'll join you in a minute," Toga's mother took the arm of the dead man, taking one big bite of it. Suddenly her body started to shake and contort, until she finally transformed into a great beast. (Quirk: Wendigo). The beast jumped toward the mob attacking in full force. Toga only saw a little bit of it before the door to the basement was closed.**

 **The room was dark as Toga's father put her down. "Honey, please don't scream." He turned the lights on, and Toga saw it bodies hanging from the walls arms, and legs were placed on crated next to an oven. The dad took a fallen head and started to bite it. "My quirk is vampire, I heal the more I eat." The dad looked at his daughter and could not believe that this was happening. "Sweety, please, I need you to eat."**

" **What?"**

" **Your quirk will function like ours, it will trigger with blood, you need to eat so you can survive."**

" **But."**

" **You have to eat, then you run!"**

" **What about mommy?" Suddenly the beast came crashing down the roof. "Mommy!"**

" **To…ga despite my monstrous look, you still know who I am, I am so happy." Toga ran toward her hugging the beast. Suddenly a man came looking through the hole creating a fire ball, throwing it to the hole.**

 **The house was gone, the mob was gone, and her happy life was gone. Toga opened her eyes and saw her father burnt holding her, his back was burnt to a crisp, while his front was bleeding. He used his healing quirk to heal himself enough to turn into a human shield. On the other hand, Toga's mom bleed out. "Mommy… daddy," the little girl kept moving them hoping to get a response. "Ahhhhh."**

" **I heard something over here, come on we can't let them live."**

 **Toga heard the screams and felt fear, until she saw the blood of her parents dripping, and so she drank. The people kept searching, until they spotted a woman walking toward them. "DIE!" and so her easy life ended.**

Izuku made it to the hospital where Uraraka was staying, resting after what happened. "Where is she!"

"This way, but Deku," the doctor paused for a moment. "She suffered from massive trauma on her spine. She won't be able to walk."

"My god… what about Iida."

"Have you not heard yet?"

"No I ran here as soon as I heard that there was a breaking."

"Talk to her."

Izuku entered the room, Uraraka was sitting down looking at her feet, she must of heard the news. "Uraraka… are you."

"Izuku, I."

"Take your time, what happened?"

"It was her, Toga."

"What?"

"Toga, she took Iida, she shot me… Izuku you have to find her, she, she is out of control. I hate her, I hate her so much. Iida, you have to rescue him, please."

"I will, this ends tonight!"

"DEKU! Don't lose your smile, prove to her that her world does not exist." Izuku ran to the crime scene to figure out where she was.

Once he arrived, all he saw was the blood. "We didn't move anything sir," said an Officer.

"What's her message, what does she want me to find."

"What makes you think that she would do that."

"If Toga does something is because she wants me to know she did it." Izuku saw the blood one last time and notice. "The blood was moved."

"Huh?"

"Give me a blue light," the lights were turned off and the message was cleared.

 **Dear Izuku, you are formally invited to a wedding.**

"Wedding, Toga what do you want."

(Old Church)

The church was fully restored, the night sky reflected over the glass creating a purple hue, the church was small. A giant organ was placed above the altar, sitting in the chairs were the henchmen, and Iida was tied up on his knees in the altar. His face was bleeding, but he was dressed up in his tuxedo that he knew was stolen. As angry as he was all that he could think about was Uraraka. Outside the church Deku arrived, but he was quickly intercepted by two more henchmen. "Madam wants you dress up, here," he threw him a tuxedo.

"How does she know my size, never mind, what if I refuse?"

"We'll kill Iida before you even reach the door."

"Fine." Izuku dressed up, he entered the church looking over the whole thing, and one thing scared him. All over the wall were pictures of them a mural of their past. Izuku walk all the way to the altar when he noticed Iida being tied down. "Iida!"

"Midoriya," said Iida. "Where Uraraka?"

"She's fine, we need to get out of here."

"Midoriya, she's gone crazy, I've never seen her like this."

"We'll stop her." The doors closed as the organ started to play. Smaller henchman started to run down the hallway scattering flowers all over. Two other henchmen opened the door again revealing Toga wearing a long wedding dress. Her hair was down, with flowers pinned on it. She was as hard as it was to believe beautiful. She slowly walked down until reaching Izuku.

"Izuku, honey."

"Toga, what have you done?"

"What do you mean, I was planning our wedding."

"And IIDA!?"

"Well you needed a best man, so I figured why not Iida."

"Do you have any idea what you've done!"

Toga simply smiled.

"Uraraka is paralyze!"

"What," yelled Iida, "I'll kill you." Iida started to cry trying not to picture the love of his life in the hospital.

"Why Toga, why?"

"Well, I was thinking about you recently. About us, how this is going to end… are you going to kill me, or am I going to kill you. You know I don't want that to happen, but this relationship between us, it's dangerous. We've been through so much, and I don't want to die, but I don't want to lose you either without knowing what could've been. The first time I saw you, I was shallow I fell in love with your bleeding face. Then you got stronger, and I got stronger. We developed together, I committed a crime and you would stop me. Over and over again, our conversations, our battles. Izuku, I love you, and the only thing that can stop us from killing each other is acknowledging how we feel about each other."

Izuku, was at a loss of words, this is what he wanted, an olive branch that could stop the madness. "Toga," Izuku took her hand, "Thank you, it makes me feel happy that you see how this is out of control, but as much as I want peace… Iida now!" Izuku threw Toga to the altar, as Iida legs started up, he quickly broke out of his ropes, and grabbed Deku taking them both out of the church. Once they exited the church, Izuku was able to catch his breath, "Iida are you okay."

"Yeah," said Iida coughing out blood, "They made good work of me." Iida mood suddenly shifted, "Midoriya, Uraraka please tell me."

"It's true she, she won't be able to walk," that sudden realization was a hard pill for him to swallow. Uraraka was his first love, he always picture them together, he doesn't hate Iida, in fact he is still his best friend. So the idea that he must feel extremely sad about what happened, he could only imaging what Iida must be feeling.

"You have to stop her, she… she needs to be stopped," said Iida.

"This end today," said Izuku looking back at the church.

"Izuku wait," said Iida breaking his formal way of speaking. "You have to bring her in, to the full power of the law, you have to let her know that you will never lose your smile."

"Rest Iida." Izuku went back inside as soon as he entered he was confronted by Toga's henchmen, the four men quickly tried to attack Deku. The green bunny, was able to quickly block most of their attacks, before countering with his own attacks. Effortlessly, he threw each henchman to the ground. The impact of his throws made the henchmen lose consciousness. "Toga where are you."

"Hehe… hahha," a silhouette of Toga was seen overshadowing the altar. "So this is your answer huh, well baby, I won't go down like this." Toga suddenly vanished running further into the back of the church. Izuku chased after her. Behind the church were flowers scattered all around the floor, clearly she wanted this night to go differently. "I knew you were going to say no, what else would I expect from All Might's successor." Her voice was heard all around him. "The man that took down All for One, and Tomaru. I never asked you know… I never ask where did you come from. They knew, they knew all about you, but I never ask because I wanted to find out myself. The perfect boy, arriving at the perfect time, and got the perfect honor of being the next all might, so perfect."

"You think so, but I went through my own struggles. Nothing I did came easy, I broke my body every day."

"I know, and that is what I loved about you. I have to admit at first it was a little crush, but as you started to take us all down, one by one until it was just you and me. I needed to evolve, you forced me to evolve. You didn't make me want to find an easy life, you made me want to make an easy life."

"Is this your idea of a perfect life, murder, crime, do you even know how many people you hurt, the graveyards you filled!?"

"I do, and guess what I will hurt more. A quirk like yours makes you a hero, a quirk like mine makes me a villain. From the day we were born the world already had an opinion of us."

"And you never thought about proving them wrong, proving that you can be something else."

"Nope all I wanted was an easy life. But enough about me… tell what do you want from this life?"

"I want to prove that this world is a great place to live. I want to be a symbol of justice and to take all the evil in the world and face it with a smile."

Izuku entered a room, where he found a large bed. The door closed behind him reviling Toga wearing a torn up version of the wedding dress. "You left me with more than a smile, I fell in love with you. You have what I want, someone that can make me smile. And I want to make you smile too, I want to cut you up, I want to love you with all my heart." Toga quickly dropped her dress reviling her body to Izuku. "Now tell me what do you want?" Toga's face and body quickly started to change as she took the shape of Miss Mountain. "Someone seasoned," suddenly she changed to Uraraka. "A lost love," she now had her body pressed against Izuku with a smile coming across her face before taking one final form. "Or a love taken before her time," she was now the form of Asui Tsuyu. "You know I still remember how she looked when I killed her, Ribbit she loved you so much and that was her mistake. What can I say I am very clingy."

Izuku snapped out of it and quickly threw Toga to the wall. "How dare you."

Toga quickly jumped over Izuku wrapping herself in sheets that she also used to strangle him. After she caught him, she started to stab his chest. "You make it so easy."

"Awww," Izuku hit her nose with the back of his head breaking her grip, quickly turning to punch her. After two body shots, Toga moved away quickly biting him with her sharp teeth. "Dam it!" She slowly moved her mouth from his shoulder to his neck taking great pleasure at being so close to him. Izuku manage to wrap his arms around her throwing her across the room. He could still feel the stab wounds, Toga knows she might not be able to beat him hand to hand, but she does know how to pick apart his body. Toga threw a knife landing on his leg. "Aww, dam a pressure point."

"You're all mine," said Toga walking toward him kicking him, throwing him to the bed. In front of the bed was a glass window leading to the main floor of the church. Toga stabbed Izuku's other leg. "I love you so much." Izuku notice she was crawling over him, with the last of his strength he grabbed her, and ran holding her throwing both of them out the window.

Izuku woke up knowing that he won't be able to walk, in front of him Toga was sitting with her body also in a state where she could not move. Toga woke up soon after looking around she could barely move her legs. Finally she spotted her knife, with the last amount of strength she tried to go for it. The knife was then taken by Izuku who crawled all the way toward her. "Well?" ask Toga. Izuku started to crawl toward her resting his head between her legs, surprising the villain. He then started to cry… "What," said Toga feeling the tears go down her legs.

Izuku took his hands and placed them around Toga's lower back almost hugging her. "I love you too, I was also dreaming about you, because I didn't want to lose you too. As crazy as it sounds while fighting we both ended up falling for each other. I don't want to kill you so please don't die!"

Toga started to lean forward resting her head above his. "I don't want you to die either, Izuku Midoriya…"

Police Sirens were heard in the distance.

"Toga Himiko."

A final kiss was shared as the cops broke into the church.

"I Love You."


End file.
